Inter-Regional Highway Network
UNDER CONSTRUCTION The International and Regional Highway Network (commonly known as the Inter-Regional Highway Network, IRHN or simply National Freeway System) are limited access roads that form a national network of highways across Rutania. The system is named as such due to the two different types of highways that are used throughout the system. The original 10 highways were completed in 93 years and have since been extended to include 19 highways for a total of 10,382 miles. =History= 30th Century Planning on a freeway system began in the 2990s and lasted until 2994, when a bill was passed mandating the construction of a national freeway system. The freeway system (which would become the Regional System) was established as a means to connect each city to one another and were completed in a relatively short time. Many people point to the creation of these highways as the catalyst that spurred Rutania's continued reliance on automobiles as the primary mode of transportation as opposed to mass transit. However, in only a few short years, they became packed and all 5 of the highways needed to be expanded, yet there was no place to expand given the ROW (right of way) challenges and lack of funds. In 3018, the government passed a bill that would create a new set of highways while preserving and rebuilding the original ones. Under the plan, 400 billion RUT would be spent over 12 years on a whole new "International System" which would primarily be used to move people and freight through the nation as quickly as possible. Regional Highways would still be used, but would be re-purposed as highways which do not cross international boundaries and are designed with the purpose of moving people around the nation. 70 Year Hiatus Construction began for a month before the government fell into chaos and a new regime entered into power. The instability and subsequent regime all but cancelled work on the highway system and funds were diverted towards mass transit instead. Still, even after the government was replaced with a new democratically elected one in the 3060s, work remained closed as the government was more focused on other priorities and the political instability in Rutania and Juclandia only further hindered work on the highways. 3097 to 3113 In 3097, construction recommenced following a new highway bill passed by the Parliament that funded the construction. Even so, many of the machines that had been used to build the highways, were out of date and needed to be replaced, so another 2 years would pass before construction could begin on the highway and more money was needed to upgrade the original 5 highways that were not up to the standards set in place at the time. On October 28, 3113, the system was proclaimed to be completed a mere 93 years after it was started, with a price tag of 778 billion RUT. Present Day Despite being proclaimed complete, there is still construction ongoing at this time as well as future planned additions to the systems. Currently more than 300 miles of I-1 and I-2 are being reconstructed to increase capacity and reduce congestion. I-4 is being rerouted all together, albeit in a relatively short section that will see it utilize a series of 8 tunnels to cross the rugged terrain of the Meinzar Valley and the southern extant of the Black Rock Mountains. A new toll road, dubbed the "Lake Meinzar Turnpike" began construction in 3727 and is expected to be completed in 3740. It will be the first toll in the highway system and will use a mix of tollbooths and electronic tolling. =International System= The International System was designed with the purpose of transporting goods and people through the nation as quickly as possible. The International System is maintained by the federal government by way of the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transportation. Standards Standards for International Highways are defined by the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. *'Controlled access': All access onto and off the roadway is to be controlled with interchanges and grade separations (including railroad crossings). *'Minimum design speed': Minimum design speed of 85 mph in rural areas, with 65 mph in rolling terrain and 50 mph allowed in mountainous and urban areas. *'Minimum number of lanes': At least three lanes in each direction. *'Maximum grade': Grades upwards to 6% are allowed. *'Minimum width': At least 12 feet for lanes, 10 feet for shoulders and 36 feet for medians. There are exceptions to this rule as the older sections in the system often have lower speed limits due to the design speed being lower and portions of the system were built with 2 lanes instead of the mandated 3 due to environmental and safety concerns in the mountainous sections of Bozarland. In urban areas, jersey walls often replace medians as the ROW is usually smaller and space is more of a concern. Speed Limit Because International Highways are built with the idea of moving goods through the country as quickly as possible, they have the highest speed limits in a given area. The Provinces themselves are responsible for establishing speed limits, although there is a minimum of 45 miles per hour mandated by law on all freeways. Numbering Primary Primary roads are either single digit or double-digit numbered highways. Under the numbering scheme, east-west highways are assigned even numbers and north-south highways are assigned odd numbers. Odd route numbers increase from west to east, and even-numbered routes increase from south to north. Numbers start at one and can theoretically end up at 20, the highest number allowed under the scheme. Auxiliary Auxiliary roads are circumferential, radial, or spur highways that principally serve urban areas. These types of International Highways are given three-digit route numbers, which consist of a single digit prefixed to the two-digit number of its parent Interstate Highway (Ex: 601, 518). Spur routes deviate from their parent and do not return; these are given an odd first digit. Circumferential and radial loop routes return to the parent, and are given an even first digit. =Regional System= The Regional System was designed with the purpose of moving people within the nation and as a result, do not cross international boundaries. The Regional System is maintained by the provincial governments. Standards Standards for Regional Highways are defined by the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. *'Controlled access': Partial or full grade separation in rural areas with at-grade intersections in urban areas. *'Minimum design speed': Minimum design speed of 65 mph in rural areas, with 50 mph in rolling terrain and 45 mph allowed in mountainous and urban areas. *'Minimum number of lanes': At least two lanes in each direction. *'Maximum grade': Grades upwards to 6% are allowed. *'Minimum width': At least 12 feet for lanes, 10 feet for shoulders and 36 feet for medians. There are exceptions to these rules and as with the International System, older sections often have lower speed limits due to the lower design speed and safety issues. The use of at-grade intersections in urban areas was instituted as a way to spur economic growth in cities and towns. Politicians at the time felt travelers would simply bypass a city if they allowed interchanges, taking their business elsewhere. Speed Limit The provinces are responsible for establishing speed limits, although there is a minimum of 45 miles per hour mandated by law on all freeways. Numbering =Financing= =Signage= Exit Numbers =Map= =Links= Rutania